Prisoner's Tale
by rampage tonberry
Summary: "After a brief battle with Schwartz, Yohji is taken as a hostage while the rest of the team escapes." Left alone to the extent of the cruelty of Farfarello, and then taken in by the height of Nagi's mercy. Yaoi, noncon, shonen-ai.


AN: Though this is a Weiss fic involving Farfarello, and has some similarities to the Hurting God tangent, the Farfarello in this is very very different. This is more of a traditional interpretation while the previous was much sweeter.   
  
Scenario: "After a brief battle with Schwartz, Yohji is taken as a hostage while the rest of the team escapes. He is questioned" (By Crawford) "and teased, in a playful mocking sadistic way." (By Schuldig) "Nagi seems disinterested. Farfarello licks his knife and stares a lot. He is eventually handcuffed to a pipe on the wall in a garage/dungeon type of place and left alone."  
  
Yohji glares into the darkness, angry and abused and unable to do anything about it. He pitches forwards, grating the handcuffs against the pipe, but the pipe is steel and the handcuffs do little more than cut into his wrists. He'd not told them anything, broken to no questions, and had been bitter and sarcastic towards the telepath. Indifferent towards the others.  
  
He jumps as the door opens, Nagi looking in, watching for a second, and then leaving, slamming the door behind him. Probably just checking for Crawford. This continues to happen, otherwise Yohji is ignored, left in the dark. Yohji says nothing to Nagi, just glares, and Nagi says nothing to Yohji, just stares. Yohji knows he is for a purpose and so does little worrying, but finds the entire atmosphere unnerving.  
  
Late, late at night, someone else walks in. The only light that enters the room is from a small window by the ceiling that Yohji cannot see out of, but the figure is too large to be Nagi. There is a flash of light on metal, but dead silence. Yohji narrows his eyes, trying to see who it is, and can identify Farfarello by the silhouette. Who just stares, one eye fixed on Yohji.  
  
Yohji stares back, his breathing shifting in that way it does when fear creeps in, watching Farfarello lick his knife and stare at him. He kneels down to Yohji's level, running the knife under Yohji's shirt. Cutting it open, then the sleeves, until it falls off, exposing Yohji's chest, which trembled with uneven breathing.   
  
Yohji tries to pull away from this, but cannot as his hands are cuffed. Farfarello lowers his knife to Yohji's left shoulder, cutting down to his right hip, leaving a very shallow line behind that doesn't even hurt at first. Though it does issue forth brilliant red blood. Yohji bites his lip, watching the blood, and watching Farfarello lean down to lap up the blood like a cat. The normal extacy at tongue to skin was not present for Yohji, instead it lit him with fear and loathing.   
  
Farfarello looks up at Yohji's face, declaring "It hurts Him," as a justification. Yohji fails to understand the sentiment, aware only of Farfarello's knife sliding between his lips, making him tremble.  
  
"You're so quiet. The others are never this quiet," the young man breathed, pulling Yohji's lower lip down almost gently with the flat of his knife, and then removing it.  
  
Yohji won't even look at him to mumble that he doubts it'd do much good to talk, and won't plead for mercy. Farfarello responds to this with another shallow cut across Yohji's chest, watching the blood more than for Yohji's reaction to "Not talking or pleading, usually they scream." A vicious smile. "Won't be long."  
  
Yohji doesn't find that at all reassuring as Farfarello bends to lick up the fresh blood. The hand not holding the knife moving to squeeze Yohji's member through his pants, making the florist wince, not liking the sexual tone.   
  
The cutting and licking continues, eventually resulting in Farfarello cutting Yohji's pants from his hips, undoing his own pants, and using only Yohji's blood as sexual lubricant, thrusting into Yohji. The friction between their bodies as he thrusts opens all of the cuts up again, that are quite painful by now. No noise is between them except for their breathing and an occasional pained whimper from Yohji.  
  
Farfarello spills into Yohji, buttoning his own pants afterwards and picking up the knife, ready to do more. The door opened, a voice muttered "Ugh, you shit. *Not* again..." once its owner saw the damage done to the hostage. Farfarello gives Yohji a vicious smirk and walks away with his knife, Schuldig coming in to survey the damage. He calls, "Naaaaaagi...! ...He did it again." as he leaves.  
  
Yohji feels weak, abused, ashamed, blushing hotly if he has blood left in his body to blush with, and feeling weak because of it. Nagi enters later with a first aid kit and a bowl of warm water, silently washing Yohji off and bandaging his wounds. He is quite gentle, especially on more sensetive places and keeps it from hurting.   
  
"...thanks." Yohji murmurs, and Nagi mutters an explanation on not being allowed to just let Yohji die. "Does it hurt very badly?" He asks.  
  
"Had worse, in fights... Not worse in cold blood, so... it hurts, but bearably." Yohji murmurs. Nagi sort of covers him with a sheet, in leiu of clothing for now, and leaves though Yohji doesn't want him to.   
  
Yohji and Nagi continue to have encounters of the same, as Nagi is to care for him. Yohji never sees Farfarello for the rest of his stay, but is taunted by Schuldig. Nagi starts to unlock Yohji's handcuffs in private, letting him be up and around. Telling him, "Try to run and I'll smash you into the wall." Yohji knows he can, so doesn't run.   
  
They converse, eventually, Yohji getting Nagi to talk about his life and sharing about his own.   
  
"Do you miss them? Your teammates, I mean." Nagi asks. Yohji replies that he does, and Nagi gets a defiant look on his face, telling Yohji to come with him. Yohji by now at least has sweat pants or something. Nagi leads him to the door to the outside, telling him to run, to hurry.  
  
Yohji pulls Nagi to him, kissing his cheek. Telling him thanks for everything. And then runs.  
  
"Yohji manages to make it to the koneko, where Omi probably cries his eyes out in happiness and Aya glares at him for being stupid and getting caught. Though next time Schwartz and Weiss meet, Nagi has quite a few bruises for his efforts to help Yohji."  
  
Roleplayed out by Blaaksable and Fira. Has continuation. May be posted. 


End file.
